Brouillon: Amour bestial avec Firenze
by psykauze
Summary: J'ai écrit ce texte suite à un paris au printemps 2011. Il n'y a eu aucune modification depuis. C'est basé sur une relation entre Parvati Patil et le centaure Firenze. Il contient presque exclusivement des scènes de sexe, la partie romance n'a pas été développée. Je n'y travaillerais plus, n'hésitez pas à le reprendre pour le faire évoluer si le cœur vous en dit.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: T5.p1101, après que Ombrage ait renvoyé Sibylle Trelawney, Dumbledore annonce l'avoir remplacé par Firenze, un centaure aux cheveux blonds presque blanc, les yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire et une robe claire et cuivrée. Dès ce moment, Parvati Patil tombe éperduement amoureuse de ce centaure. Pour cette jeune fille, Firenze représente toutes ses passions, ses matières préférées à l'école se trouvent être la divination et les créatures magiques.

À la fin d'un cours de divination, Parvati demande à Lavande de ne pas l'attendre. Une fois que tout le monde est sorti, Parvati s'approche du centaure à la robe cuivrée.  
Il s'ensuit une romance, Parvati rejoint de plus en plus fréquemment Firenze. Cela commence par des caresses, quelques RDV plus tard Parvati chevauche Firenze pour l'enlacer, Firenze s'allonge pour que Parvati puisse poser sa tête, elle finit par l'embrasser une fois qu'il est allongé et elle en face de lui. Durant un de ces RDV, Parvati remarque un début d'érection chez Firenze qu'elle ne relève pas.

Le RDV qui suit, Parvati désire surprendre Firenze en lui caressant le bas ventre alors qu'il est encore debout, voyant le pénis du beau centaure commencer à sortir de sa cachette, elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait semi-érection. La jeune femme tout en retirant le haut de son uniforme, commence à lui caresser les testicules ainsi que le phallus qui fait maintenant 30cm de long pour 6cm de large alors qu'il est encore tout flasque. Parvati Patil se demande si l'objet qu'elle a entre les mains s'arrêtera de grandir. Le membre énorme de Firenze continue encore de grandir et commence à durcir, la jeune fille indienne dit à son amour : « Viens ! » en se dirigeant vers un arbre quasiment couché et recouvert de mousse. L'hybride ne se fait pas prier et avance lui aussi vers l'arbre. Parvati s'allonge sur l'arbre en regardant son être cher avec un regard plein d'amour, forme un « O » au niveau de sa poitrine avec ses deux mains et lance : « Allez rapproche-toi mon amour. ». La créature mi-homme mi-cheval avance au dessus de sa bien-aimée sans rien dire. Une fois que le membre est assez près, la demoiselle passe ses mains autour et commence à le caresser sur une bonne partie de la longueur. Au fur et à mesure que le phallus durci, elle l'enserre plus ardemment et accélère les vas-et-viens de ses mains. Le membre du centaure commence à avoir des sursauts tellement violent que Parvati est légèrement soulevée avant de lâcher prise. La fille est à la fois effrayé et amusé d'avoir en mains le sexe de son professeur de divination qui doit faire bien 60cm de long pour 8cm de large.

Au bout de 5 minutes de masturbation intense, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à voir l'extrémité du pénis de Firenzi continuer de grossir et prendre la forme d'un champignon dont le chapeau ferait plus de 10cm de diamètre. Ce changement brutal était signe d'une éjaculation imminente mais la fille n'en savait trop rien et était impressionnée par cette nouvelle forme. Son bien aimé, en même temps qu'un nouveau sursaut du membre, émit un râle à faire peur les oiseaux environnants. Parvati ressentit un souffle entre ses seins ainsi que des gargouillis dans ses mains qui enserraient le sexe de son centaure comme si on venait d'ouvrir l'eau d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard la créature hybride expulsa un premier jet d'une substance blanchâtre, chaude et visqueuse percutant le sein droit de la jeune fille à environ 5cm au dessus et à gauche du téton et d'une telle violence qu'une bonne partie de la semence s'est retrouvé projeté sur les bras et le visage de la jeune fille. Un deuxième spasme et un nouveau jet cette fois moins puissant, frappe bien entre les deux seins. Parvati vise son visage à partir de la troisième éjaculation, son front et ses yeux se retrouvent couverts d'une épaisse couche de sperme, puis elle ouvre bien grand la bouche pour recevoir ce qui reste de la semence de son chéri qui continue d'exploser encore six fois. Firenzi qui a vu disparaître sa dulcinée depuis qu'elle s'est allongée sur l'arbre ne tarde pas à s'écarter de celle-ci pour la revoir avec les seins et le visage entièrement recouverts d'une quantité phénoménale de sperme.

Pendant que Parvati essaye de s'essuyer les yeux avec son bras, le centaure s'accroupit à coté d'elle. La jeune élève de Griffondor sourit à celui qui lui cachait les étoiles depuis plus de 5 minutes, celui ci avance son visage, essuie avec un peu de mousse la bouche de son aimée, puis il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Le couple réitéra une nouvelle fois l'expérience une semaine plus tard. Cette fois, la jeune fille se déshabilla entièrement et se mit à genou et face à l'objet de son désir une fois qu'il était prêt. En même temps qu'elle faisait ses mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses mains, elle commença par embrasser puis lécher l'orifice du pénis de Firenze. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour lécher le pénis en long et revenir à nouveau sur le gland. Très vite, elle eut l'idée d'aspirer et de souffler dans cette orifice, et la réaction du cher centaure ne se fit pas attendre. Firenze émettait de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir, si bien qu'il explosa au bout de 5 minutes avec une première éjaculation si puissante que la jeune fille avait les joues tellement gonflées par le souffle d'air, que pas une seule goutte de sperme n'as pu rentrer dans la bouche. Parvati essaya de garder le maximum de sperme dans sa bouche, mais il y en avait tellement que ça débordait et coulait le long de son corps d'un large ruisseau jusqu'au sol.

Parvati, depuis qu'elle a eu affaire au membre de son amour, avait commencé à s'insérer des objets dans son intimité alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accueillir son centaure même avec tout l'entrainement du monde. Cependant, elle pouvait espérer au moins accueillir le gland de monsieur avec un peu de travail. Au bout de plusieurs mois et quelques rendez-vous plus tard, Parvati annonce :  
\- Aujourd'hui tu vas avoir une surprise.  
\- Ah, oui c'est quoi ?  
\- Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise.  
La jeune élève de Griffondor, joint ses paroles à des caresses génitales au centaure et elle ajoute :  
\- Viens, on va à l'arbre de notre première fois.  
Le centaure se leva et suivi sa bien-aimée à l'arbre couché. Parvati se coucha sur l'arbre en montrant ses deux mains en forme de « O » comme à la première fois, sauf que cette fois-ci la fille est entièrement nue.  
Firenze s'avança jusqu'à ne plus voir sa bien-aimée et après quelques temps il ressentait une sensation différente à d'habitude au niveau de son sexe. C'était plus chaud, plus humide et plus serré que de coutume. C'était bien plus agréable qu'auparavant même si les vas-et-viens sont plus petits.  
La fille venait de mettre les deux premiers centimètres du pénis, et dit à son centaure :  
\- Fais doucement.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais j'adore.  
Une minute plus tard, Parvati se retrouve avec 5 centimètres du sexe équin dans son intimité et s'estime assez remplie pour continuer. En deux minutes, Firenze se retrouve au septième ciel, alors que Parvati se sent douloureusement écartelée par l'enflement du gland du centaure, pour ensuite avoir la sensation d'être remplie par un tuyau d'incendie. Du fait de la forme temporaire du gland, elle ne peux pas le retirer, elle doit attendre que le gland reprenne sa forme originale avant de pouvoir sortir.  
\- Ne tires pas, dit-elle au centaure.  
\- Tu es merveilleuse ma puce.  
\- Peut-être mais en attendant ne bouge pas.

Après trente secondes, elle arrive enfin à sortir le fameux membre de son intimité avec une explosion de sperme. Firenze recula pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'a fait jouir aussi vite et ne vit pas sa compagne recouverte de sperme comme à chaque fois, mais remarque une bonne quantité de liquide blanchâtre couler de l'intimité de la jeune fille. La vision plût au centaure, qui ne débanda pas, il s'accroupit pour embrasser et caresser la jeune fille. Cette première fois, était un peu douloureuse pour elle.


	2. Chapter 0

Sombrals ? & Luna Lovegood

Hyppogriffe & Rubeus Hagrid

Centaures & ?

* Firenze & ? -Rick-

Dans le livre " Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix ", le centaure Firenze devient professeur de divination.

Firenze obtient très vite l'admiration de ses élèves en général et même plus, l'adulation de ses élèves féminines.

Firenze, du fait de son statut de centaure, ne porte pas de vétements, ce qui donne lieu à de nombreuses discussions à propos de ses attributs.

De nombreuses discussions ont étées entendues dans les couloirs et les chambres de filles comme par exemple celle avec Ms. A et Ms. B

MS. C demanda à Ms. D

"Tu crois que les centaures ont un penis aussi grand que les chevaux ?"

"Je pense que oui. Regarde Firenze, il possède des testicules aussi grosses que celles d'un cheval."

"Je sais, on voit bien ses bourses, mais son penis reste toujours rétracté, donc c'est difficile de comparer."

Certaines élèves semble s'intéresser de plus près aux organes du professeur Firenze.

"Professeur Firenze est vraiment très beau. Et si intéressant quand il parle de divination."

"Je reconnais qu'il est meilleur pédagogue que notre ancien professeur, Madame Trewlawney. C'est malheureux pour elle qu'elle aie étée virée de l'école, mais depuis que cette folle n'enseigne plus, je retrouve un certain intérêt pour la divination."

"Tu as vu ses bourses, elles sont énormes, j'aimerais bien les toucher pour voir ce que ça fait, elles doivent bien faire 2 kilos chacunes..."

Bien que Ms. A exagère un peu, chacune des testicules du professeur Firenze font à peu près la taille de deux gros avocats.

Des discussions plus osées sur les fantasmes des jeunes filles apparaissent dans des lieux plus intimes, Ms. E avoue à Ms. F vouloir avoir des jeux sexuels avec le professeur de divination.

"Tu imagines ? Professeur Firenze a été banni de son clan. Il ne peut plus avoir de sexe avec des partenaires de son espèce et je me demande comment il ferait pour se masturber ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse le faire lui même en effet."

"Et tu as vu la taille de ses couilles ? Elles doivent être au bord de l'explosion au bout de 3 jours."

"Clair. Si on tentait de les lui vider on serait noyées."

"J'aimerais bien l'aider à se vider les couilles."

"L'autre jour, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ses toilettes, je l'ai vu sortir son engin, il est énorme. Sa bite est aussi large que mon point et plus grand que mon bras."


End file.
